Gone Forever
by Hulkamania still rules
Summary: Will the Powerpuff girls be able to defeat not only 1 but all the vilans in Townsville or will they be destroyed themselves. CHAPTER 5 Uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

The Powerpuff girls. Nearly The End. Chapter 1  
  
Girls it is time to wake up yelled the professer from downstairs.GIRLS yelled the professer again.Ok professer said Blossom.Come on girls it is time for school i dont want you girls to be late on the first day of school said the professer.I dont want to go to school said Bubbles.After 3 months holidays noonw wants to go to school said Blossom. I do said Buttercup.I want to check out the new kids and who has the power and strenght like me. That is stupid said Blossom we will see who has the knowlegde like me and who likes to read encyclopedia. No said Bubbles that is even boring i want to see who can draw like me. Girls are you still here.I thoght i told you to get up.Bye professer said the girls as the professer was speaking.Have a nice time at school. Hi miss Keane said the girls.Hi girls you nearly were late.Sorry miss Keane.Well it doesnt matter because we have no new kids. BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFF the walls of the class exploded. What! it was Mojo Jojo.Yes that is correct.It is i Mojo Jojo the most evilest of all.I will destroy you this time said Mojo. Are you here with your lttle Gadget said Blossom or Or nothing said Mojo if only you little idiot girls had see what you are standing on. huh. What! AAHHHH what in the name of........Yes little girls now when i have finally got you stuck on limepaper i will destroy you.As Mojo got something out of his pocket.He put fire on it and then suddenly the whole classroom blew and then.But wait where were our girls. Was this townsvilles darkest hour.  
  
No out came Blossom and Buttercup.Take this one and some of this one as Buttercup was punching and kicking Mojo.But where was Bubbles.Bubbles Bubbles as her sisters cried.  
  
All good shall end and my evil shall spread. Hand over Bubbles HIM.OOOOOOHHHHHHHHh you want Bubbles back. You cant get her back till you answer this riddle. Tell me if me and Mojo were standing infront of you and you had a box of matches with you who would you burn first. What was it again a box of matches and. Yes thats it a box of matches. Attack said Blossom as HIM couldnt even finish his sentence the girls beat him up. WOOO thanks girls you got it right. Well it was just a guess said Blossom smiling at Bubbles. As the girls were going home they heard a couple of people screaming as they rushed in the supermarket they saw thai it was the gang green gang. Say goodbye girls. As Snake was at the top of a krain and he threw 2 cars from up there and the girls were trapped. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH They screamed as Big Billy jumped on them from the top. And then...............................  
  
Wait for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

And then............  
  
Big Billy jumped on them and there was a huge explosion.  
  
And our girls were defeated forever,no wait a second.  
  
"Not so fast" said Blossom as she had stopped Billy with her ice breath.  
  
As the girls beat The Gang Green Gang up.  
  
"AAHH got you" said Ace as he got the girls and tied them up.  
  
"Now we got them boss" said Big Billy.  
  
"Huh" said Ace."Now we have got the girls and this will be the end".  
  
"Not so fast" said Mojo.  
  
"Mojo Jojo" said Ace.  
  
"Yes,that is correct" said Mojo.  
  
"But what are you doing here"? asked Ace.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Gnag Green Gang screamed as Mojo fired his laser  
gun.  
  
"That will teach you a lesson" said Mojo.  
  
"Wow,thanks Mojo" said Blossom.  
  
"You saved our life" said Bubbles.  
  
"Huh" saved your life" said Mojo."I didn't come here to save you,  
i came to destroy you after the classroom war" said Mojo.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girls screamed as Mojo fired his laser gun at them.  
  
Then there was a huge explosion and our girls lay unconcious.  
  
Was this the end of our girls as Mojo was still fighting the girls.  
  
"Not so fast a voice interupted him".  
  
"What!" it was the Professer.  
  
As he kicked the laser gun and it flew out of Mojo's hand and the professer grabbed it.  
  
"Now you take this" said the Professer and he shot Mojo with the gun.  
  
After he was finished.  
He looked at the girls and they were soundless sleep.  
  
"NNOOOOOO" screamed the Professer.  
  
"This has to work" said the Professer as he took the girls in his lab.  
  
He put them in a pot and put Chemical X in it.  
  
And then there was a explosion.  
  
"Girls" Professer screamed.  
  
"Professer" screamed the girls as they jumped on the Professer.  
  
"Oh Girls,I thought you were no more".  
  
"But here we are" said Blossom.As she punched Professer as hard as she could.  
  
Wait for the next chapter and send me comments on my e mail which is  
  
shohairbest22@yahoo.co.uk 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3.  
  
"What!, shrieked the professer stunned.  
  
"What are you doing girls" said the professer.  
  
"You thought we were stupid said Bubbles".  
  
"You thought we would really be trapped in your plan" said Buttercup.  
  
"What plan,I have no plan".What has gotten into you",said the professer.  
  
"Nothing" said Blossom as she and the girls attacked the professer.  
  
When the professer was finally out of the room.  
  
"What has happened to the girls" he thought to himself.  
  
"Maybe I can get help" the professer talked to himself.  
  
"Mojo he might know what to do" said the professeer.  
  
"TUCK TUCK TUCK" the door knocked at Mojos house.  
  
"Yes, Mojo answered the door".  
  
"OHHHHHHHH guess what it is the professer" said Mojo and obviously what can i do for you?  
Mojo asked the professer.  
  
"Do you know what has happened to the girls" the professer asked Mojo.  
  
"What could possibly happen to them" said Mojo.  
  
"They are already crazy" said Mojo laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP!" shrieked the professer.  
  
"Your no help at all" said the professer leaving.  
  
"What can i possibly do to stop the girls, what has gotten into them" the professer talked  
to himself.  
  
"OHHHHOOO" that stupid professer, said Mojo.  
  
"He doesn't know that i Mojo Jojo have something to do with this  
but i won't stop the girls until they destroy TOWNSVILLE" Mojo talked to himself.  
  
"Not so fast" Mojo Jojo as suddenly Blossom spoke from somewhere in the room.  
  
"PROFESSER" Mojo screamed.  
  
"Your girls are here" said Mojo.  
  
"Get him girls" ordered Mojo.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" the professer screamed as the girls gained on him.  
  
  
Wiat for CHAPTER 4 


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
"Don't girls" siad the professer.  
  
"Take this and that" said the girls as they beat the hell out of the professer.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the professer.  
  
"AAHH AAHH" Mojo laughed.  
  
"Why, are you doing this? asked the professer.  
  
"What have you done to the girls?" asked the professer.  
  
"You won't understand with a donkey's brain in your head" said Mojo.  
  
"Not so fast" said the Powerpuff girls.  
  
"What" said Mojo.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" said Mojo as the girls beat him up.  
  
"No, what are you doing? asked Mojo stunned.  
  
"Attack" commanded Blossom.  
  
So now we get it.When the real girls were getting beaten up,Mojo had put dolls instead  
of them and had taken the real girls away with him and when the professer had put the girls  
in the pot and had put Chemical X in it.  
  
New girls had been made.  
  
And now these girls were destroying Townsville and somehow the girls had broken free  
from where they were put by Mojo and now were helping the professer.  
  
"Attack commanded the 2 Blossoms.  
  
"As the girls were beating the hell out of the fake girls.  
  
Mojo got the professer and took him somewhere in his house.  
  
The fake girls were beating the real girls.  
  
"They are to hard to handle" said Buttercup.  
  
"Lets try something new" said Bubbles.  
  
"Stop right there" said Mojo.  
  
"Or the professer gets it" said Mojo.  
  
"Ok" said the girls.  
  
"Come right here" said Mojo.  
  
"Stand here" commanded Mojo.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH screamed the girls as Mojo fired his heat laser gun on them and that was the end   
of the girls.  
  
Next chapter coming soon. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

"HHAA HHAA" Mojo laughed.  
  
"Now i have finished the girls and now i will rule Townsville" said Mojo.  
  
"No so fast Mojo Jojo" said Blossom.  
  
  
"What are you saying" said Mojo stunned.  
  
"You think we are that stupid that we would do whatever you say" said Buttercup.  
  
"You destroyed your own girls" said Bubbles.  
  
"No,what are you talking about" said Mojo.  
  
"Remember you made those fake girls" said Buttercup.  
  
"Yes, so what does this have to do with that" said Mojo.  
  
"Well they did as they were told and when you told them that come stand here  
,they did as they were told and you thought it was us and then you fired your laser  
gun at them and then they were destroyed" said Blossom.  
  
"And so now it is the end of you" said Bubbles.  
The girls beat Mojo up and sent him to jail.  
  
"So girls,who did you do this? asked the professer.  
Just because we are the powerpuff girls" said Buttercup.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
So did you all like the story.Tell me by E_mailing me.My E_mail adress is   
  
shohairbest22@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
